User talk:Jmjimmy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost Odyssey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Name Plate page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ilayas (Talk) 16:42, September 3, 2010 I really do appreciate your efforts here but I don't think it's a good idea to do tables for items. The main reason for this is other less experienced wiki users have a hard time editing them for some reason. In fact I spend a good deal of time fixing code when people try to edit tables. So Please don't put the items in tables I don't like how it looks and it's confusing for other users to edit. Ilayas 18:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :lol - just about everything else like this is in a table exactly like this. Dreams, enemies, etc. Ever consider making a template to simplify it for users? Personally I find the current look very difficult to read with blue on blue & insufficient line/letter spacing. Jmjimmy 19:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :PS just do a rollback on all my edits. Jmjimmy 19:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I have I have considered making a template but didn't see the need honestly because what I need for each table changes so much. Even so I don't like the look of the tables for items. The tables work fine for the other areas because they don't get edited often, the items section on individual pages however do get edited fairly often by users of varying degrees of skill with wiki mark up. As for being hard to read the only other person who has complained about this was not using the default settings for this wiki and had over-ridden it with his own wiki template. Is this the case with you? I have made sure that the contrast is very high between the background and the text/links so it is easy to read. Would you mind posting a screen shot of what you are finding hard to read so that I can see what the problem is? Ilayas 19:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm using the wiki's default css file Here's an example: This is hard to read because a) the starting posititon of the text is constantly changing making it hard to scan b) There are three different blues used (bullet, background, link) - the human eye has a harder time distinguishing shades than it does colours. c) letters are too close together due to the font used. Black on white this isn't an issue, light on dark blurs together a bit due to a trick of the eye. *Platinum Gauntlet - text and more text *Seeds - this is some text *Platinum Gauntlet - more text This is clear, can be scanned easily, and does not blur. The blue on blue is still not great but there are only 2 shades instead of 3 which is easier. (Can you tell I'm a user interface specialist?) As for templates, check out the templates on http://dragonage.wikia.com they are great examples of how to use transformers to create single templates that have wide uses (all their items run through an "ItemTransfomer" template as an example) Jmjimmy 19:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) A challenge for you I will check out the templates in a bit. As for the visual list thing I see your point but I am very hesitant to change the current layout. To be quite frank my experience with users on this wiki is they either make a few edits and then leave or they make a lot of edits in a short amount of time act like they will continue to edit and then vanish. I don't really mind for the most part but if there is going to be a major layout change like this to look good it needs to be consistent. That means it has to happen to ALL of the locations pages. Fixing the visual problem you pointed out is not high up on my priority list. You may volunteer to do this yourself but I don't have any reassurance that you won't get bored 1/2 way through disc 1 and then just leave. Meaning I will have to go back and either revert all your changes or update the rest of the wiki myself. If you can find a solution to this problem that: looks good, easier to read, not the table, and requires minimal extra coding work on each individual page I would be interested. Ilayas 20:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :The simplest change is add letter-spacing: 0.4pt to div#wikia_page in main.css Jmjimmy 21:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Interesting, I will probably mess around with the CSS latter tonight to see if I like it. Ilayas 22:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::If you have Firefox install the Firebug extension - hit ctrl+shift+v to open the live editor - you can test without actually making changes. Just a few notes so you're aware: The setting to pt will scale with font size. The result is that headers, etc will look correct as well as text. The only drawback is the default font in monaco is not uniform so some letters will appear slightly closer together than others example: xtxtxt xt will appear closer than tx - a font like Verdana can be used to eliminate that issue but that's going too far off the standard. Jmjimmy 22:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC)